This Means Nothing
by Beni-kun
Summary: Love shouldn't be just one night in bed...but that's the way things go sometimes. Rock Band related story! Please read and review!


All right…just some random idea here. If you don't like _male/male_ pairings then LEAVE. This is basically just a chapter of _sexual content_ not suitable for children. XD

Please give me feedback! Critique is optional but I would really love to improve so if you see any flaws, tell me about them. :)

Chapter 1: If _You Love Me, You'll Give In…_

Wrists held up high, suppressed moans and heavy breathing. The brunette's legs wrapped around the blonde's waist, each thrust provoking newfound pleasure. Enjoying the brunette's frustration, the blonde placed a small smirk on his face. He leant down as he thrust into him, noticing how the brunette arched his back, trying to free his hands from his grip.

"L-Leandro…" The brunette gasped as he felt lips upon his burning skin. Lips met and everything stopped for a moment as their tongues clashed intensely. Sam moved his waist, trying to provoke the blonde to continue his actions. The blonde smirked as he parted the kiss, knowing how desperate Sam was. He loved teasing him. He finally let go of the brunette's wrists, taking the moment to adjust himself better before giving in a quick thrust. Sam let out a sudden cry, bringing his hand upon his still erect length. As the blonde began to thrust into him once more, Sam's hand movements intensified.

The position changed and Sam found himself on his hands and knees while Leandro was positioned behind him, teasing him once again. Leandro rubbed his hardened length against Sam's entrance, all the while caressing Sam's scrotum while Sam held his own length in his hand.

When Leandro's hands were finally placed at Sam's waist, Sam knew he was done teasing and the pleasure was about to begin. With a hard thrust, Leandro slid in. Head and eyes rolled back with a groan as he began to penetrate his brunette partner.

Bed sheets now gripped tightly, whimpering and sweat. Sam's body being lifted from its position. He was now straddling Leandro. He made an effort to twist himself around while Leandro was still inside of him. His whole body shook as Leandro took hold of his length and began to caress it slowly. Lifting his body slowly, he began to create his own rhythm. He opted for slow, yet hard thrusts at first, but then his body demanded more. He began to move faster, with the help of Leandro's hands at his waist to help Sam guide himself down onto him harder. Profound inside of him, Leandro began to move his waist in conjunction with Sam's movements. Orgasm was reached and he pulled Sam close to him, biting into Sam's lips as he captured them in an intense kiss. Without warning, he removed himself from Sam, and caressed his length quickly. He let out a moan as he finally came, covering Sam's face with his warm fluids. Sam took in Leandro's length, finishing up his task with a head job as he waited for his turn to finally come.

It didn't take long. He was watching his own hand movements quicken and his whole body shivering from orgasm. Leandro was caressing Sam's thigh, waiting for Sam to come. The first of the ejaculations came and Leandro lapped it up, taking over Sam's hand movements while placing Sam's length inside his mouth. Sam lay back, groaning and panting.

A few moments later, Sam's breathing slowed and he was caressing Leandro's hair as he continued to devour his length. The time came when Leandro finally stopped his actions and lay next to Sam on the bed. He kissed him tenderly, pulling the tangled sheets over the both of them to the waist as the atmosphere had cooled down.

This was the part Sam dreaded. The moment when Leandro turned away from him and told him to get some sleep. He wanted his blonde partner to at the least hug him, to cuddle with him after their actions. Once again, he suppressed his tears, one hand covering his face and the other pulling up the sheets to his chest.

Almost as if knowing what was going on, Leandro sighed.

"What is it?"

"I didn't say anything." Sam replied, barely able to keep his voice from breaking.

"You let out a wavy sigh." The blonde told him. Sam hadn't noticed he had done that.

"It's nothing…" Sam turned to his side, facing away from Leandro. A few moments later, Sam felt Leandro shift around in bed. He suddenly felt arms around his waist and Leandro's body close to him.

"Just get some sleep." He kissed Sam's shoulder. "We have a show to play tomorrow. Wouldn't want a cranky guitarist now would we?" He added with a small smile. Sam settled himself a bit closer to him, tears forgotten. He gripped Leandro's hands that were still on his waist.

"Night." Sam mumbled, emotionally content for the time being.

"Night…" Leandro replied before yawning.

Sam wished things would stay like this forever. It wasn't long before Leandro had once again parted from him and turned his back towards him. He knew he was hoping for the impossible to happen.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_All right…what'd you guys think? This is actually just some idea that's been floating inside my head about a couple of Rock Band characters. XD; Yes, I even pair up my Rock Band characters…well, it's a bit weird but Sam is actually my brother's character. lmao Me and my sister always talk about story possibilities about each other's characters but I don't share this type of stuff with her so I thought of sharing it with other people. Hah _

_Anyway, if you want to see how the characters look like I have my Rock Band profile…I'll be posting the link soon on my profile here. Leandro, may I add is actually a character named Beni in the profile I just changed the name for several different reasons... _


End file.
